


Canvas

by Entireoranges



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: But sometimes that's ok, Chakotay/Seven Of Nine never happened in this reality, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Fluff, Perhaps a bit cheesy, Post-Episode: s07e25 Endgame (Star Trek: Voyager), Soulmates and destiny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 12:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19746004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entireoranges/pseuds/Entireoranges
Summary: It has been six months since they have returned to Earth and finally life is returning to normal. During dinner Chakotay shares and interesting story from his childhood.





	Canvas

**Author's Note:**

> I realize they are a touch (ok a lot) out of character but this idea won't leave me until I wrote it, so here we are! Inspired by The Moody Blues lyric **"Out of the darkness into the light."** from Don’t Need A Reindeer

"Do you believe in destiny Kathryn?" Chakotay sat down his fork upon the table staring intensely across at his dinner companion. A guest whom he shared a meal with countless times prior but never here, never in his own home. They and the rest of Voyager family had been back for nearly six months; and at last things had calmed down. No more interviews, no more inquires, no more friends and family wanting every detail; Chakotay had never thought he'd become a celebrity upon his return, granted his guest bared the burden far deeper then he did. Now the dust has settled, attentions drifted to something new and at last he and her had an open night in their schedules. 

"I believe in...' She pauses to gather her thoughts and search for the appropriate response 'I believe in fates and sources we can not see. But I've never felt easy necessarily chalking them off as destiny."

"When I was a boy I had the most intense dream during a time I was with a fever. And during this dream I saw a woman whom I had never seen prior in the waking world. I could not explain it but I knew." He picks the fork up once more and stabs into the fish on the plate.

"You knew what?" Kathryn quakes with impatience she tried to keep hidden, he smiles slightly at this.

"I knew that this woman who granted was far older then myself at the time was my soul mate. A concept prior to that I had never considered to have any basis in reality. In stories. In legends. Perhaps, but nothing built in reality as I said. Until that dream.' He pauses again this time to take a sip of his wine. 'When I awoke I was so terrified I'd forget what she, what my soul mate looked like so I asked my mother for a canvas and paint that she used time to time. Not then and not now have I been an artist yet something I can't explain within me guided me and I drew her image to absolute perfection from what the dream had presented to me. Would you like more?" He lifts up the half used wine bottle, his eyes drifting to her empty goblet.

"Yes please." Her voice is strangled, almost dry. Chakotay pours the liquid for her first then for himself.

"I kept the painting. I had my mother store it in her closet wrapped carefully up from view. I never told her what it was. Perhaps I was too afraid she'd tease me? Or more likely because like everything else associated with this I simply knew only two individuals would ever see work. Myself and' he reaches across the table and sits his hand atop of her own 'you."

"Why me?" Chakotay could hardly hear her, but he could sense the anticipation, fear, excitement, and even skepticism in the two words.

"I think you know why.' He slowly gets up and exits the room without saying a word and a few moments later returns holding something that resembled the size of a canvas, wrapped in brown paper, written upon it simply was his name. 'I haven't looked at this since the day I put it in here. Do you believe me Kathryn?' She nods. 'No not just about that, about everything I have told you these last few minutes?"

"I...I don't know. I want too but..." He begins to carefully rip at the paper until it's placed fully at his feet, the consents of the image facing him only. He studies it for a moment, tears begin to surface.

"I ask you again Kathryn do you believe in destiny?" He turns the canvas around to reveal what she knew what was to be painted upon it, herself.

"Chakotay..."

"Answer the question. Listen to your heart."

"Yes. But..."

"No buts Kathryn' Chakotay places the painting down on his chair and walks to hers lowering himself to his knees once more gripping onto her hands tightly. 'I knew from that dream she, you, was mine. And imagine the shock that I felt when I at last saw you on my view screen inquiring about a missing crew member and revealing what brought you to me?"

"Why didn't you say anything earlier?"

"Because I know you won't believe me without proof." He lets loose one hand and gestures at the painting.

"We could have been struck in the Delta Quadrant for decades, perhaps the whole of our lives. If that had hap..."

"I knew it won't. I knew we'd reach this moment."

"How?" He chuckles.

"Just have faith Kathryn." She now has begun to tear up, with one falling slowly down her cheek; he reaches up to brush it away, she leans into his touch.

"All those years, all those times I rebuffed you must have been torture for you."

"No, I understood your stance. And I had nothing but respect for it. Perhaps I should apologize for trying so hard."

"Don't. I won't change any of it. Now what do we do Chakotay?" They both laugh.

"I hadn't thought about that to be honest."

"What about this?" She lowers head a touch and kisses him and it felt like the universe exploded and it was beautiful.

"Yeah. I think that's perfect."


End file.
